Astrid's Loneliness
by Red Soul7
Summary: Astrid is feeling alone, very alone. Hiccup has disappeared for 2 days. Stoick was starting to get worried but the village was still the same as if don't care. Astrid X Toothless lemon (Feral Toothless). Takes place after How To Train Your Dragon 1.
1. Lonely Astrid And Friends

Astrid is feeling alone, very alone. Hiccup has disappeared for 2 days. Stoick was starting to get worried but the village was still the same as if don't care. Actually, everybody knows that Hiccup must be in another of your "dragon researches" or something. But Astrid, the other young and Stoick knows that Hiccup wouldn't do something like that without Toothless by your side. Toothless could look like the most worried but that's because Astrid thinks that emotions are weakness and doesn't shows to all that she is dying of worry inside for her beloved boy.

At the third day, Stoick falls in depression and stays the whole day at home. "I'm not going to forgive myself if something happen to him." Stoick keeps thinking. Toothless only goes hunt and comes back to stay the whole day at Hiccup's bedroom. It look's like the time doesn't passes to Astrid while Hiccup isn't by her side. "He can be in danger right now!" she thinks while turning herself around in her bed with disagreement and fear in her expression.

She decides to go to Stoick's house. The sun is going down and Astrid travels the village to her destiny with long steps and when she get in, she finds Stoick at the kitchen's table with his hands holding his head. Sadness and depression is the smell in the air, the wood house was looking gray and completely dead. Stoick hears the sound of the door but doesn't turns his head to see who's there. "Hey" says Astrid with an insignificant smile in her face, trying to cheer up Stoick. "I could be him opening this door right now."

"But you're not." says Stoick with a low voice.

Astrid closes the door and sits beside Stoick. She wanted to say anything to make him feel better, but she just couldn't.

Both of them hear a great noise from Hiccup's room. Astrid get up scared while Stoick slowly get up and go to Hiccup's room.

Stoick opens the door and faces Toothless which have dropped one of Hiccup's totem torch holders. Stoick raises the heavy totem and puts it on his place. "Listen, I don't want you to destroy my son's bedroom, alright?" Says Stoick yet with his voice low. Toothless moan sadly. Stoick goes out of the room. "Well, I can stay here and take care of Toothless, if you don't mind." Says Astrid. Stoick looks to Astrid. "You don't need an excuse like that to stay a while in my son's bedroom, Astrid. Stay as much as you want to." Stoick finally goes out of the room.

Astrid sits on Hiccup's bed. "Where are you? You should be here with me." She thinks. "Oh, I'm going to destroy his pretty face when he comes back!" She says punching one of her hands with the other. Toothless comes closer to her with a sad look. "Yeah, I know, three days without know where he can be…" says Astrid while hugging Toothless' neck. "I wouldn't feel so bad if you were with him. I mean, you protect him the way anybody does, like with your own life."

Two tears run down Astrid's face.

"Damn it, Hiccup!" She says crying and hugging Toothless stronger.

After sometime, Astrid throws herself in Hiccup's bed. It was already dark, her eyes were already red from crying and Toothless was always by her side. Astrid couldn't sleep. She turns herself on bed and sees Toothless sleeping in a carpet. "Toothless" Astrid whispers. Toothless' ears get up. "Toothless" She whispers again. Toothless' head raises and he looks to Astrid with sleepy half-open eyes. "Would you make me some company?" She asks.

Toothless slowly get up and climbs to the other side of the bed carefully. Astrid hugs Toothless and falls asleep.


	2. Lonely Astrid And A Male Dragon

After some time, Astrid wakes up with a nightmare about Hiccup that from a strange but better way, she doesn't remembers. She turns around on bed and sees Toothless yet awake. Astrid looks inside Toothless' sad eyes: she can see what he is feeling, she can see his fear about Toothless and his deep sadness, like nothing else matters, just as she feels. "Wow, your connection with him is very strong." Astrid says.

She hugs Toothless again.

"I guess we're on the same situation. I mean, you like him as much as I do…"

Toothless purr sadly. They stay some moments in that hug until Astrid separate her body from the hot dragon's body and smiles. "You know, I always felt a little jealous about you and Hiccup…The only thing that makes us different is that you're a dragon…well…yeah…that's a great difference but, anyway… What about your sex? The name 'Toothless' doesn't mean anything".

Astrid looks down Toothless' body.

"You don't look like a male anyway, you're a girl! I knew it!"

She pokes Toothless' chest and hugs him again.

"Well, now we've got everything in common."

Astrid buries herself in Toothless' chest, getting warm. Toothless feels embarrassed but without any other reaction to all Astrid's words. At this point, he really couldn't do anything because he was serving as help to Astrid, who was feeling very lonely, it was good except the fact about Hiccup have disappeared, something that, at this moment, Astrid must have forgot that. Well, after all that crying evening, it would be better for her to rest, it would be better for both of them.

Astrid yawns while comfortably warm in Toothless' chest. "I love you, Toothless." Astrid says before fall asleep, well, almost. After say that, Toothless open his half-closed tired eyes while his pupils gets dilated. He hugs Astrid. "It's alright, girl…I know how it is…"

Astrid feels something poke her left leg.

"What?"

She looks down and sees a dark purple member going slowly out of an entrance between the scales of Toothless' lower paws.

"Oh gods." Astrid whispers getting scared "So you are a boy!"

She tries to go away from Toothless but is immobilized with Toothless' hug.

"Damn it!" She enters in despair while Toothless' penis keep growing up through Astrid's left leg, almost reaching her buttock.

"Toothless, stop it now! Now!" Astrid whispers agonized looking down to his erecting penis and up to his paralyzed looking to nothingness eyes.

"Look, if I wake up Stoick right now, you'll be killed by do this to me!" She keeps moaning, trying to not wake up Stoick. "Damn it! If I do this, Hiccup will never look at my face again!" She thinks. Toothless' penis reaches Astrid's buttock.

"Toothless! I beg you! Stop! Don't do this!" She keeps moaning but with great despair wanting to scream. "Calm down! Don't scream! It can't be so big! You're using panties! Oh! Just don't wake up Stoick!" She tries to calm down herself thinking. Toothless' penis reaches her back, passing from her anus and reaching the end of Astrid's skirt. Astrid stops moving herself. "He stopped? He stopped! Ah!" Astrid Thinks.

Toothless looks at Astrid purring while Astrid looks angry to him. "Let me out right now!" She says in a low tone. Toothless' penis passing through her skirt, making it gets tight at her waist. She tries to move again: Nothing. Toothless puts his tongue out and licks Astrid's face from her jaw to her forehead slowly. "Crap! My mouth was open! Urgh!" she thinks. She tries to dry her face at Toothless' chest while Toothless pulls his lower body back.

"Alright, now let me get out of…" says Astrid until be surprised.

Toothless goes forth slowly, searching for Astrid's vagina. He pokes her right leg, her left buttock and her anus where he starts to push in slowly. Astrid moans. Her panties don't allow Toothless to go through. He pulls his lower body back a little and gives a thrust at Astrid's anus, ripping on her cloth-made panties and putting three of his eight inches penis inside Astrid's anus. "Ah!" Astrid gasps swallowing a scream.


	3. Lonely Astrid And Pleasure

Toothless keeps pushing his penis inside Astrid's anus while she gets paralyzed. His thrust of three inches hurt a lot but now Toothless was going slowly his other eight inches. Tears fall from Astrid's eyes while the pain starts to become pleasure. "Toothless…" she moans while hugs him and feels his hot member go through her.

"Ah…"

She moans while it keeps going larger. It's already at six inches and she can't hold it, she ejaculates in pleasure, wetting her panties.

"Ah!"

Toothless putted his whole penis at Astrid's anus and both of them stop for a moment.

"Man, I'll not be able to sit anywhere for like, one month after that… Fortunately he didn't take my virginity so… I think it is okay… Except by the fact that there's a hot great dragon thing inside my ass and he's not finished yet." She thinks just enjoying the moment.

Toothless puts his tongue out again and before he could give another lick at Astrid's face, she starts to suck his tongue by putting it inside her mouth and touching her lips at his mouth. Toothless get shocked but enjoys her kiss while playing with his tongue inside Astrid's mouth. He pulls his lower body back for the third time, taking off his whole penis from Astrid's anus slowly. "Hum." Astrid moans in pleasure while her anus gets empty as usually and she sucks Toothless' soft wet tongue. She closes her mouth slowly while Toothless' tongue slips off and their kiss ends. "Now, I want you to finish what you already started." She says smiling looking for Toothless' shiny eyes.

Toothless pushes his lower body forth, finding Astrid's anus and finally, giving a full thrust, putting in his eight inches penis inside her. Even Astrid feeling a lot of pain, both get filled with pure pleasure. Toothless goes back and forth three other times, each time going stronger and faster. When he pushes in for the fourth time, he contracts his lower body, hugging Astrid who was already exhausted and finally, he finishes ejaculating a lot of dragon semen inside Astrid's anus. She puts her hand in her mouth, drowning a scream that could wake up half the village while Toothless keeps ejaculating in total pleasure. Moans escape from Astrid's screaming mouth while his hot semen went deep inside her.

After a moment, Toothless pulls his lower body back one last time and releases Astrid from his hug while his wet penis starts to disappear inside the entrance between his scales again. His cum went so deep that he not even drained Astrid's anus after his penis get removed. "I… Got no words… For you… Toothless." she whispers while breathing hard.

"I mean… Even being great it was wrong!"

Astrid cleans her sweaty face in the blanket, arranges her clothes, goes through the house, open the front door carefully to not make any noise and quits, closing it slowly. Toothless slowly gets down from the bed and follows her carefully to not make any noise too.


	4. Lonely Astrid And A Scalie Friend

Toothless gets outside the house. He looks for Astrid and finds her sitting at the edge of the island, watching the moon. Sitting beside her, Toothless didn't have the courage to look at Astrid's face because he knew what she was talking about. "Even being great it was wrong!" the words keep in his mind. She was talking about her feelings. When she said it was wrong, she was not only talking about that she had sex with a dragon, but that they should be worried with Hiccup. Astrid was guilty too because she enjoyed it.

Silence remains while the strong wind of Berk whistles through the trees and the two watch the great majestic moon kissing the sea. Toothless was not excited and Astrid was not crying, they were only there, enjoying the pleasures of life. Astrid was young and Toothless had a communication mistake. They were wrong, true, but for reasons. There are always reasons for anything. Those who commit mistakes for no reason, no excuse, are insane, for they make something already made before and looking for a different result.

It wasn't absurd to have sex with a dragon. Actually she liked from something she never tried before. But it was wrong because she is in a relationship with Hiccup.

"I should be worried about Hiccup. That should be my only thought." Astrid says without look at Toothless.

He pokes her with his body.

"Yeah, _we_ should be worried with Hiccup." Astrid lowers her head for a moment and suddenly gets up. "Enough. I'm not gonna stay here crying and wait for nothing. I'm not that kind of girl. No, I'm not."

Astrid walks fast through the village while dries the two last tears in her face which were cooling her face while she runs through a narrow straight way through the houses of Berk.

Astrid reaches her house. She enters in silence and quits in silence after change her panties and gets her fur bag which carries her axe, some breads and bandages. She looks back to make sure she didn't woke up anybody in her house. She is hit by something and falls to the ground, getting up fast, she looks at Toothless with his saddle in his mouth with his contracted teeth. "You… Do you allow me to mount you? Without Hiccup?"

Toothless drops the saddle in front of her and pushes it close to her feet. Astrid stares at him amazed with the thrust that the Dragon gave her. Toothless raises his head while sited, taking the majestic posture of a proud Dragon.


	5. Lonely Astrid And The Faint

Astrid and Toothless fly through Berk. There wasn't any talk all the way, only the wind, some snow and embarrassment after what they did, but no regrets. Anyway, their thoughts were flying higher than themselves. The sky was completely dark and the moon was covered by gray clouds and falling snow. Only Toothless, with his draconic predator eyes, was able to see through that darkness and snow, being able to have a route. All Astrid had to do was keep her foot still at the saddle's mechanism, keeping Toothless' artificial tail membrane open and straight.

"Fuck the past, I'm gonna laugh a lot about all this when I grow up! Yeah, I can already see me and Hiccup and Toothless and Stormfly, all together in our house with Hiccup hugging me while we're close to the fireplace." Astrid thinks while mounted on Toothless, hugging his neck, feeling his hot body and hard scales while the winds of Berk fight against them with a great snowstorm. Toothless hears her moans of cold while unable to do something about, keeps fighting to go ahead.

After some hours, they come at the group of small islands at Berk's west coast.

"Toothless," Calls Astrid, almost falling asleep and freezing. "Go down...make...a tent." She says almost whispering at his ear before faint and slide from his torso. She falls inside darkness, too tired due to the energy loss in training and sex. The snowstorm only brought her body to her last resorts.

Toothless' artificial membrane is closed instantly due to the snowstorm but it doesn't makes any difference, for that in one moment, Toothless is in a straight flight and in the other moment, Toothless dives with his closed wings and tail membrane, reaching Astrid.

Both falling upside down, Toothless closes his wings around Astrid's body, holding it and turns his body horizontally, with his back to the ground, making a bigger resistance to the wind at the fall and falling slower than vertically. This is the second time that he tries protects a human from sure death. His first attempt was not very successful but this time, even with his chest muscles fatigued after flying for such a long time against a strong snowstorm, he makes sure to close his wings tight, protecting Astrid's entire body with his own.

Toothless turns his neck to check where they will fall: A considerably big island. He relieves that it is not on the sea. Toothless closes his eyes and waits for the fall's pain. He hard hits the ground, making a loud and definitive noise.


	6. Lonely Astrid And Thoughts

Astrid wakes up. She tries to move her hands to rub her eyes: her hands are stopped by a kind of membrane. She opens her eyes and sees weak sunrays coming from a dark membrane and reaching the snow on the ground, making a gray tone inside of the small hot kind of cocoon that she is inside. Astrid's mind starts to turn on and she remembers what happened. "Toothless!" is the first thought in her mind. "Oh, my... He..." She keeps thinking remembering that light feeling when she fainted and Toothless embraced her with his paws and wings. She glides her hand through her torso – due to the tightness of Toothless' protection – and reaches Toothless' paw beside her shoulder. "I..." Astrid sighs while reflecting. "I shouldn't have _tried_ to go this far. Now Hiccup is missing and... _We_ are missing and you're hurt. But, after all... I guess we really _should have_ come this far. 'Cause... Hiccup needs us."

"Toothless" Astrid whispers while looking up at the cocoon made by the dragon's wings. "Tooth" She calls once again, this time without whispering: Nothing happens. "Tooth, I know you're exhausted, but we gotta find him." Toothless opens his wings and gets up after Astrid. "Okay, I guess we've just fell close to...somewhere." She tries to keep calm. Toothless groans in disappointment. "Well, let's keep flying so...wait, can you still fly?" Toothless jumps and spreads his wings in the air before fall to the ground, contracting them with a grunt of pain. "Wow, that's really great. The strong cold winds must have made your wing muscles get very painful. We'd better keep walking".

After eating some bread from her bag without almost not even chew it, Astrid was deciding the largest way to follow when she spotted something stuck in the middle of a tree. She gets closer and finds out that it's a Viking knife. She whispers while stroking gently her fingers through the blade. Her head starts to work faster. "We didn't go so far to find another viking tribe. No, we're still on Berk. It actually, reminds me of...yes." She remembers that it was the knife that Hiccup used when they trained aiming. She feels something wet on her fingers and, when she turns the knife, she finds out that the other side is completely red. She rubs her fingers on her shirt and checks them, to make sure that she didn't cut herself. No, the blood was already there. She takes another look at the tree and notices a straight red line in the middle of the dark oak.

"Blood..."She speaks, trying to fit it somewhere at the investigation, trying to associate it with Hiccup. Nothing. She sits for a moment and watches Toothless, trying to catch an orange butterfly with his paws, while thinking. Starting to disbelieve that could come to a good or useful conclusion, but still, trying. "Survival logic: It's from Hiccup, it's with blood and it's still wet. Hiccup must be close or someone stole it from him. The chance of someone have killed him must be guaranteed from the same way as he has killed someone...or something. But, why would he go this far from the village without even warning me or his father and without even taking Toothless?" She keeps reflecting.

Toothless stops chasing the butterfly. He keeps still for a moment, before raise his ears. Astrid only notices his different behave when his iris get really contracted. Astrid gets scared as he seems to look at something behind the tree where she's leaned. With her hand at the knife on her belt, she was about to turn and check what was behind her when suddenly, they hear a loud and wild groan of agony coming from behind the tree where Astrid was.


	7. Lonely Astrid And Coincidence

Astrid keeps moving in the direction of the tree slowly. She holds the knife stronger to stop her hand from shaking as she dashes aside the tree, ready to attack.

It was Hiccup, laid on the ground. The right sleeve of his shirt with a small red stain. "H-Hiccup!?" She screams while lowering the knife that was about to strike him. "Wha…?" Hiccup speaks lazily as he looks up to Astrid. "Oh, hello, Astrid." He says smiling. "What the fuck, Hiccup!? I just…Gaah!" Astrid groans furiously. Toothless runs around the tree and reaches Hiccup. He starts licking all over his chin and face, showing his happiness in finding his best friend. "Woah, hey buddy! I missed ya too." Says Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we travelled a long way and even through a snowstorm to find you just lying on the snow with this cut in your arm!" She pushes Toothless' head aside as she kneels down on the soft snow and grabs Hiccup's shirt, bringing his face close to hers. "You'd better have a great explanation for all this, or else, I'll make you meet Odin!" She says with her eyes full of tears. "Astrid, calm down. I discovered something amazing. I have found a female Night Fury!" Hiccup says as he tries to get up, tumbling as Astrid gasps.

"Look, I'm not going to discuss with you about this right now. You cut yourself, got lost in the middle of nowhere and now you want to talk about a female Night Fury? Are you nuts?" she screams, trying to release her rage and calm down. "Hey, I just ate from this delicious purple mushroom that's under the snow." He speaks lazily. Astrid digs in the snow and soon finds a weird kind of dark purple mushroom under the snow. "This can't be good. A mushroom that grows in snowy places? And purple?" she groans as she notices Hiccup was completely high. "Come on, Hiccup, let's go home."


	8. No more lonely Astrid

"YOU STUPID!" Stoick starts screaming with Hiccup after hugging him tight, really tight. "Did you have any idea how worried I was! Did you stop even for a second to think about your old father?"  
>"I'm sorry dad. I really am, but there was this female night fury and Toothless was already asleep, then I went after it and kind of went too far." Hiccup says before an embarrassing silence at the living room of Stoick's house. "I want you to promise me you shall warn me if you do some craziness like this again." Stoick calms down now that Hiccup was safe.<br>"But if I had told you, you wouldn't allow me to go" Hiccup reasons.  
>"Exactly. Somebody has to, right?" Stoick sits at the wooden table and pulls a large dish full of meat. Hiccup laughs.<br>"It's like noon right now. Shouldn't you eat something like a fruit instead of all this meat?"  
>"Do you know how it feels to eat meat but not be able to feel its taste?" Stoick groans with his mouth full of meat.<br>"_Tasteless_?"  
>"Unpleasable!" Stoick hits the table. "And that is what you did to me! Do not dare to do this once more!" Stoick threatens. "Okay." Hiccup laughs as he goes outside and meets Astrid at the door. "Go on" Hiccup says.<br>"Go on with what?" Astrid asks.  
>"That thing you do."<br>"Oh, you mean _this_?" she punches his shoulder.  
>"Ow. Yeah."<br>Astrid laughs before give him a hug. "Please , don't do this again." She whispers.  
>Hiccup hugs her back. "You know, that's one of the things I like you the most." He smiles.<br>"What?"  
>"Your hugs are always stronger than your punches."<br>Astrid laughs as a tear makes its way through her face. "Then I guess I'd better start punching even harder."

The couple follows through the village until the deck at the rocks, where they could sit alone when there were no merchants or expeditions to fill it with people. The sunset painting the sky orange as they hold hands together.  
>"Will you help me to find that night fury?" Hiccup asks.<br>"Sure. But, let's just rest for now, okay?" says Astrid.  
>"Okay."<p> 


End file.
